Did you forget?
by fanfictiongal412
Summary: Isabella moved out of Danville when she was ten. Eight years later, she's moving back but will everyone remember her?
1. Thinkin' 'bout you

~New York~

Isabella walked into the diner she was working at. She hung up her jacket," Hey Andy!" That was the cook. He was basically the owner of the diner. "Hey Izzy! Here early?" It was 6:00am. The diner opened 6:30. "Yeah. Mom had to leave early for work." It was summer, and Isabella needed extra spending money. Mandy, another waitress, walked into the diner," Hey Izzy, hey Andy." She was a very tall girl. She was 20, two years older than Isabella.

"Hey Mandy. Coming in early too?" Isabella was sitting on a stoll. "My boyfriend and I had another fight. Sometimes I just hate him!" Isabella raised her eyebrow," At least you have a boyfriend! I haven't had a boyfriend in two years!" Isabella laughed at the thought. "Oh Isabella, boys go crazy for you! You just push them away!" She laughed.

~Danville~

Phineas and Ferb were just finishing their dream machine. A girl with light brown hair opened the gate," Hey Phineas!" "Oh, hey Paulina! We're just finishing our dream machine!" "Dream machine?" She walked over to him. "Yeah! You put on this helmet and it'll project your dreams." " Cool!"

She sat down and Phineas put on her helmet.

Ferb typed up some stuff and all of a sudden of the screen you seen a weird looking rabbit chasing her. There was an awkward silence. "Uh…Yea about that…" Paulina said taking off the helmet. "You have dreams… about rabbits chasing you?" Phineas said laughing. Paulina hit him playfully," Shut up! My dreams don't appreciate it.."

~New York~

~Isabella's POV~

I was in the living room watching tv. Mom was at the grocery store. It was quiet, and there was nothing to do. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. I walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Mandy standing there. I opened the door to a teary-eyed Mandy, holding bags," Can I stay?" I nodded my head and gave her a hug. I closed the door and lead her to the living room and sat her down," What happened?" "He cheated on me. We had a giant fight, and he kicked me out…" I gave her a hug.

Mom came in with a big smile on her face, with a surprise lack of groceries. " Oh hi Mandy! You need to stay with us for a while?" Mandy nodded. My mom was such an understanding person, but that's not the point. " Mom , where are the groceries?" "Honey, we won't need groceries… because we're moving back to Danville!"

I was confused at first but then I smiled. "Danville?" Mandy said, having no idea what we were talking about. "Before I moved to New York, I lived in Danville." "Mandy, you are more than welcome to join us?" my mom asked. "Really? I-I can come?"" Of course! You're just like family!" My mom exclaimed.

I was still confused," Wait, what are we eating tonight? You didn't get any groceries…" My mom froze. Obviously she forgot about that. "Let's go out… my treat." Everyone left.

When we got back I was late. I shared my room with Mandy. Mandy fell right asleep, but I stayed up a bit. I opened a box to see a picture of Phineas. I took it out and looked at it. I wonder how he looks now. He might have a different hair color, he sure is gonna be taller, hell, he might even have some facial hair. But, hopefully, his personality doesn't change. "Isabella, what you doing?" I turned around to see a sleepy Mandy, sitting up. I put the picture away," Oh, nothing.." I laid back down and fell asleep.


	2. Moving Day

~Danville~

Candace knocked on the door of the Flynn-Fletcher household rapidly. Ferb opened the door. He stepped aside to let her in. She and Jeremy moved out together three years ago. "Mom!" She yelled excitedly. She was jumping up and down. To tell you the truth she looked a little crazy.

-Fletcher walked down the stairs. She looked slightly older, but still the same. "Candace! What is the matter?" Candace started laughing and crying at the same time. She showed her mom the diamond ring on her finger. "Oh my god! You're getting married?" Candace with her weird laugh and crying nodded. All of a sudden, you could hear screams. Phineas ran down the stairs," What the heck is going on?" He would've said hell but his mom was right there. Ferb walked in as well. Candace showed them the ring jumping up and down.

Later on, after Candace had settled down, her mom and she were talking about wedding plans. Meanwhile Phineas, Ferb, and Paulina, was outside. "Aww! She's getting married?" "Yep! Could you be the wedding planner?" Phineas said. "Sure! Anything for you!" Ferb turned around and gagged.

Ferb's POV

Ugh! They are so gross! I know they're dating and all but I just can't take it! I mean come on; she's not even his type. She's better off being our friend. He has the nerve to ask her to plan the wedding. I bet if Isabella was still here he would've asked her! I excused myself, and went into my room.

~New York~

Isabella and Mandy were at the diner working, when a couple of guys walk into the diner. They sat down and ordered. At first they seemed like normal customers. Then, they started to be loud, rude, and plain old sloppy. "Hey waitress! Where's my milkshake?" Isabella rolled her eyes, and waited for his milkshake. One of them threw some food at her. She clenched her fist. She took the milkshake and secretly spit in it. She slammed it on the table," Here's your stinking milkshake!" He looked at her butt," I wasn't talking about that shake…" She lost it, she took his milkshake and dumped it on his head. She took off her apron and put it on the counter," I'm sorry Andy but I quit." She walked out. Mandy brought out some pancakes with a whole bunch of syrup," Oh and don't forget the fries." She pushed the pancakes on his face took off her apron and left.

At home, Isabella was packing her last little bit of stuff. Mandy was leaning against the doorway watching her. Isabella looked around. "Can't believe this is my last night in here…" Mandy walked over to her," Yeah… hey so how we going to get there?" "Right now, my mom is going with the movers, and we will take a plane. So, by the time we get there all of the stuff will be unpacked." "Oh… hey last night, you were looking at something, what was it?" Isabella froze," Uhm… It was a picture." "Of who?" "Just an old childhood friend…" Mandy sensed she didn't wanna talk about it and kept quiet.

The next day, Isabella and Mandy took a taxi to the airport. (this time was about 6:00pm)

~Danville~

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table. "So, Phineas and Ferb, did you hear that we have a new neighbor that just moved in across the street?" Mr. Fletcher said. "Somebody actually moved bac into that house?" -Fletcher asked. "Yep! How about we go over there tomorrow to welcome them to the neighborhood?" "Okay!" Phineas said enthusiastically.

They finally got to Danville, but it was really early in the morning. Isabella called a taxi and they told him the address. When they got there, Isabella was confused. It was the same house that she lived in eight years ago. Just to make sure she called her mom," Hello?" her mom sounded tired. "Mom, did you write the right address?" Isabella said looking at the house. "Yes, are you in front of the old house?" "Yea…" "That's our new house." "Okay mom…" Isabella opened the door and walked in. A bunch of memories filled the air. She decided to go to sleep and so did Mandy.

In the morning, Mandy and Isabella was watching Saturday morning cartoons. There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Shapiro went to go get it. She answered the door, "Linda?" "Vivian? What are you doing here?" "I moved back. My job had to transfer again." Isabella walked up to the door," Mom who- ?" "I-Isabella, Is that you? You're all grown up!" Isabella laughed. "How about you go see Phineas and Ferb, they're in the backyard." Isabella smiled," Okay hold on." Isabella ran into the living room, "Come on Mandy!" "What? Why?" "I want you to meet someone!" The red head stood up and followed Isabella.

"So, all you have to do is put on the ring and you have a super power!" Phineas was explaining to Paulina. "Okay which ring, does which?" "The red ring is mine, which is super strength. The green ring is Ferb's, that's kind of like a batman kind of ring. It gives him very cool gadgets. The gold ring gives you the power to fly, the blue ring gives you the power of water and ice, and the purple ring, is kind of a mystery ring." "Hmm, I'll take the blue!"

They see the gate open and two girls walk through," uh hi?" Phineas said confused.


	3. Let the Sleepover begin!

Isabella's POV

When I walked through the gate, my heart dropped. But, why did it sound like he didn't recognize me?

"You don't recognize me?"

"No, not really?"

By this point I frowned. "It's me. Isabella?"

Ferb seemed to recognize me because he smiled. But, Phineas was a different story.

"Isabella who?"

I was surprised by this, "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?"

Mandy stood there awkwardly tucking her red hair behind her ear. Phineas still looked kind of confused but after 10 seconds he shook his head, "I'm so sorry. I don't remember an Isabella …"

I closed my eyes and nodded my head, "Okay… uh thanks anyway."

I walked back across the street, walked into my house, and slammed the door. I realized that Mandy wasn't behind me and I opened the door again and looked around.

"So glad you remembered I was out here." Ah Mandy! Her sarcasm really gets on my nerve.

I opened the door wider and she walked in. I was about to close the door, but Ferb's foot stopped the door. I opened it again.

He opened his arm, as if he was motioning me to give him a hug. I couldn't resist and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Ferb."

Mandy walked up behind me and her eyes had locked in with Ferb's. I rolled my eyes.

"Ferb this is Mandy. Mandy this is Ferb." They shook hands still looking at each other. I seen they didn't pay any attention to her and she decided to go in the house.

As I walked into the living room, I saw Mrs. Flynn and my mom playing cards.

"Hey sweetie how did it go?"Mrs. Flynn asked me.

"Great!" I lied. I went up to my room. I seen a picture o Phineas and I. I tore it in half and threw it in the trash.

Mandy ran up in an unusually happy manor. She screamed then fell on my bed.

"What happened with you?"

"Ferb and I have a date tonight!"

I was shocked, "You just met him!"

"I know but, it felt like we connected. I mean, it's not really a date. They're having a sleepover tonight."

I frowned," Oh…"

"He invited you too!"

I lightened up," Really?"

"Yeah! He is so caring."

The next thing I know instead of me being in Phineasland, she is in Ferbland.

That night, Mandy knocked on the door. A girl with light brown hair opened the door.

"Oh! You must be Mandy and…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Isabella." I said emotionless. She obviously remembered my name, she just didn't like me..

"Oh yea! Hi! It's in the backyard." She said in a faux excited tone.

Mandy stepped in first while I stood there for a second and hen continued on.

In the backyard, it was kind of what I didn't expect. There was no big, giant, contraption or anything. There was a snack table, karaoke machine, pillows, and a telescope.

Ferb seen Mandy and patted a seat next to him. She walked over and set up her sleeping bag. I, like myself, sat in the darkest corner by myself. Someone walked in front of me, wearing pink pajamas.

"Hey! What are you doing here alone?" The girl said. I never really caught her name.

"Oh, uh nothing…" I guess I played her on card on her.

"Paulina." She sat down next to me. I really didn't car where she sat, but why with me?

"So, how do you know Phineas?" She asked. I guess she thought I was lying.

"I used to live on this street eight years ago. We were best friends. At first, we kept in touch, but after two months we just…stopped."

"Mhm. You liked him didn't you?" She asked. What was this, twenty questions?

"Yeah."

"Well don't think you can steal him away from me, all because you've returned!" WHOA WHOA WHOA! Where did this come from? I thought she didn't like me, and she don't… she HATES me! My eyes widened and I looked at her.

"Trust me, I don't want him." I lied. I am such a liar! I stood up and moved to a different spot. I turned around to look at her and she had this look on this face that said, ' I will CRUSH you if you try to steal him away!' Yeah, I can read faces _that_ good.

"Hey what are you doing back here?" I heard a familiar Indian voice say. I looked up to see Baljeet. With an afro?

"Baljeet? Is that you?" I had to stand up to get a clear view of him.

"Yep! It's been a while! You look…very different." I guess he was right… I ditched the jumper in 6th grade. I am now wearing super skinny jeans, a purple top, with purple shoes. Did I mention I have purple streaks in my hair?

"So do you!" Lie again! He was still wearing blue overalls, with a white shirt. Why am I lying so much today?

Mandy and I went to go change in our pajamas. When we came out they were just about to begin the pillow fight.

Let the games begin?


	4. Feelin' Left Out

Isabella's POV

What I noticed, was this thing. It kind of looked like a transporter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Phineas yelled to the six of us. "Here we have a transporter, But not just any old transporter, It transport you inside a game!"

I stood behind everyone else. Since I was the shortest.

"The game is called jump and duck. When you get in the game your regular old pillows, will turn into pillow guns! We're going to be on teams. Whoever hits all the monsters win! At the end of the game there will be a big pillow fight against the teams! So, pick your teams!"

The teams consisted of, Phineas, Paulina, and Baljeet on team A. Ferb, Mandy, and Buford on team B. and me on team C.

"Well, you like to be by yourself…right?" Paulina said in a secretly teasing way.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Only three on the portal at a time guys." Phineas yelled stepping on the portal. Paulina and Baljeet stepped on as well. Phineas pressed a button and they disappeared.

Then, Mandy, Ferb, and Buford stepped on the portal. Ferb pressed the same button and they disappeared.

I stood there for a second then got my stuff, and went across the street.

I sat on my lawn and laid down.

I ended up falling asleep.

Thirty minutes later, I woke up and they still weren't back. I sat up with my knees to my chest and waited.

~Phineas's POV~

We finally reached the final round!

Everyone was standing on their team's side.

The only person I didn't see was that Isabella girl.

"START!" I yelled and pillows were flying everywhere.

I seen pillows come my way and I ducked. I stood up.

"Ha-ha!" I got hit with a pillow all of a sudden.

I turned around and Paulina was trying to hold in a laugh. I hit her with a pillow laughing. Next thing I knew it was a little pillow fight between us too.

Soon a bell rung which meant the game was over.

The screen came down and shown Ferb, Mandy, and Buford's faces.

I guess Paulina and I were hitting each other so much it thought the other team was hitting us.

We were all transported back to see Isabella not being there. Where is that girl?

~Isabella's POV~

I heard laughing coming from _his_ backyard.

I guess they're here.

I stood up and walked into my house quietly.

I put my stuff down in the living room and walked into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and got a bottle of water.

I turned around and Mandy was standing there.

I jumped," Mandy! What the hell? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

I sat on the stool at the counter.

"Are you okay? You didn't even join the pillow fight…"

"Yeah… I just didn't feel good." I took a sip of water

"Are you sure?"

"Yep… Now go back to the sleepover and have fun." I tried to sound happy, it didn't work.

She raised her eyebrows, and then walked out of the door.

I walked up to my room, and fell a sleep.


	5. Picture Perfect

~Isabella's POV~

It's been a week, and Phineas and I are finally starting to bond again. He still doesn't remember me, but I'm not letting that bring me down. I've been trying to hang with Mandy, but she's too busy with Paulina lately.

I started walked into my room, to see a ripped picture of Phineas and I.

I grabbed it and some tape, and taped it back together.

Mandy came into my room, smiling.

"What's up?"

"You wouldn't know, would you?"

I turned around and sat on my bed.

"What does that mean?" She said with an attitude.

"You've been spending so much time with Paulina lately, that you wouldn't know what I've been up to."

"So, you're saying, I can't have other friends?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying can you talk to me once in a while?"

"We're talking right now!"

I shot her an angry look,"Yeah, when you're not talking it up with Paulina!"

"You know what Isabella? When you're not busy being a drama queen, come talk to me!"

She walked out of my room.

I walked out of my room as well and left the house.

I was walking down the street and I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry excuse-"I looked up to a dreamy blond guy. He had muscles, and some facial hair.

"No, no. It's my fault." He held out his hand, "Irving, but I go by my middle name Nick (made up)."

My eyes widened," Irving! I mean, Nick!"

"Yes?" He said to try to match my excitement.

"Do you remember Phineas and Ferb?"

I mean come on, he was obsessed with them. How could he not remember them?

"You mean those kids who always build stuff?" He looked kind of confused saying that…

I guess high school changed him…

"Yeah, you know back in elementary school, the girl who always hung with them?"

"Yeah, that Isabella girl… at least I think that's her name…"

I stood there for a second, and then shook it off.

"Well, I'm that girl!"

He looked confused; I think I was breaking his brain.

"That Isabella girl…"

"Oh! Hi!" I nodded my head.

I don't know which Irving I don't like the most:

Obsessive Irving

Or

Dumb "Nick"

I waved good-bye to him, and then walked home.

~Mandy's POV~

I walked back into Izzy's room.

I had seen a picture of her when she was a kid.

But, in that picture I had seen Phineas too.

I took the photo, put it in my pocket, and ran over to Phineas and Ferb's.

I knocked on the door, and Ferb answered.

"Ferb! I need Phineas!"

He looked jealous for a minute, and then I showed him the picture. He pointed upstairs.

I ran upstairs and knocked on their bedroom door.

He opened the door.

"Oh hey Mandy!"

I didn't say anything.

I just showed him the picture.

~Phineas's POV~

When I seen that picture, a bunch of memories flowed through my brain.

I looked up at Mandy, and back down at the picture.

How could I forget Izzy?

~Flashback to middle school~

Paulina walked up to my room.

"So now we're dating, we need to get rid of any memories of any past crushes."

"Why?" I sat down on my bed.

"Because, it might give you an idea, and you might break up with me for her." She pointed to a random picture. But that picture happened to be the pic of Izzy and I.

At that time, I really liked Paulina and Izzy at the same time. But, I picked Paulina over Izzy.

That's when we stopped talking…

~End of Flashback~

I looked up at Mandy, "Thank you…"

She nodded her head, and then left.

~Isabella's POV~

I walked into my room.

I was about to look at that picture, but it was gone.

I looked everywhere, and it wasn't there.

I panicked. If anyone took that picture, I'll lose hope that he'll remember me.

I sat on my bed, and tried to remember the last place I had it.

"Looking for this?" I heard a masculine voice say.


	6. The start of something new

~Isabella's POV~

I looked up to see Phineas, leaning on my doorway, holding the picture.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" I put my head down and blushed.

He sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry. Back in middle school, Paulina made me forget any past-"

He stopped. Like he was going to say something.

"Girls that I knew that could be her competition…"

"Oh…" I nodded my head and looked away.

He put his hand on my hand," We should go."

I looked at him," Why?"

"Because we have eight years worth of catching up to do!"

We both smiled and left.

We spent the whole day together, we went to the carnival,and then we got something to eat.

After we got something to eat, we went to the beach.

We sat down at the shoreline and talked.

~Paulina's POV~

My friend Chelsea and I were watching them. I know it's very stalkerish, but I don't trust him with her.

I mean look at them. They spent the whole day together!

I would know because I followed them.

I was on the other seat on the Ferris wheel at the carnival.

I was disguised as a man sitting at the table behind them.

There are just certain things certain things us girlfriends have to do to keep our boyfriends trained.

"Ugh! Chelsea, just look at them! They make me sick." I said in disgust.

"I think it's kind of cute..." Chelsea said in a valley girl tone.

I shot her a look. How dare she say that?

"Who's side are you on?"

"Yours! I guess!"

I rolled my eyes and continued watching them.

~Isabella's POV~

"So have you noticed your girlfriend following us everywhere?"

"Yeah, I just ignore it."

I nodded my head in confusion.

"So, how is your love life Ms. Garcia?"

"Oh, me? I haven't had a boyfriend since 8th grade…"

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"And why is that?"

"I push them away. I never liked any of those boys."

"Mhm…"

"What you don't believe me?"

"No no, I believe you…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Hey it's getting dark."

"Yeah, I should walk you home."

We stood up and walked past Paulina and her friend like we didn't even see them.

Once we got to my house we stood at the front door.

"I had fun."

I said smiling.

"Yeah, I did too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep." I smiled gave him a kiss on the cheek and went in the house.


	7. Super private super adventure land day!

Isabella's POV

I walked across the street.

I knew Paulina was there so I froze for a sec then opened the gate.

"Hey Phineas, What 'cha doing?"

"We were just about to go to the amusement park, you want to come?" He asked.

I caught Paulina giving me a look.

"Sure. Let me go ask Mandy if she wants to come." I ran over to my house.

I barely made it into the den to see Mandy standing there with money in her hands.

"You ready?"

I stood there staring at her weirdly.

"How'd you-"

"I know things… now come on!"

We left.

When we had gotten there, it was empty.

"Uh, Phineas, I think it's closed." I said standing there.

"No it's not. I forgot to tell you, its Paulina's birthday! So I know a guy here and he let us have a day to ourselves." He exclaimed putting an arm around her.

She just gave me a fake smile.

I ignored it while we all went in.

I seen some employees standing there waiting for us.

"Hey guys! Welcome to your super private- super adventure land day! I'm Rachel and those are Justin and Delilah." Rachel said in a very annoying voice.

"You guys tell us which ride you want to go on then we'll go o operate the ride." Justin said trying to sound as excited as Rachel.

Ferb and Mandy wanted to go on this roller coaster that you stand up on, while Buford and Baljeet went on the go karts.

Of course, I was stuck with Phineas and Paulina on a another roller coaster.

Phineas's POV

We got in our seats.

It was three seats in every row so I sat in the middle.

I felt awkward having my past crush, and my girlfriend sitting next to me.

I heard it starting.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on both of my arms.

I looked down to see Isabella's hand on my right arm, and Paulina on my left.

I blushed a little just looking at it.

We got to the top of the hill and suddenly everything went 100mph…well, it seemed like it.

Mandy POV's

We got of the roller coaster.

I was still holding on to Ferb's arm.

But, come on, that ride was freaking scary!

I heard him chuckle and I looked up at him.

"What? It was scary!" I explained then let go of him.

He smiles then shakes his head.

We seen a inside roller coaster and he smiled.

I, on the other hand, felt like I was going to faint.

We sat down and Rachel came to turn it on.

I held onto Ferb tightly as we went into the dark tunnel.

I held onto him as I heard noises and seen things pop up.

I soon realized, he had his arm around me!

Inside my head, I was jumping and screaming and having a fit.

Just because he had his arm around me.

Isabella's POV

We walked off the ride.

I don't know if I was dizzy but I thought I seen Irving I mean, "Nick" walking towards me.

"Oh, hey…."

"Isabella…." What the Freak is wrong with this prick? "What are you doing here? This is private."

"Yeah, I know. Phineas invited me." That's when my jaw dropped.

Phineas's POV

I turned to Izzy to see her and Irving talking.

I don't know why but, I had gotten jealous.

I walked over," Hey 'Nick'."

I said emotionless. I really don't know why he used his middle name now.

"Hey Phineas! Where's Paulina?" He said in a surfer guy kind of tone.

"Walking over to the haunted house. You coming?"

"Yeah man!" He said.

I wasn't really talking to him.

"I'll come too." Izzy said.

Now that was the person I was talking too.

"We're coming too." I seen Mandy and Ferb coming. Ferb with his arm around her.

I knew eventually they were going to get together.

Everyone started walking towards the 'haunted house'.

It's just a ride that you walk through while lame pop ups come at you.

While we were walking a green light shone on Izzy.

She looked kind of beautiful.

We got out and went straight for the laser tag.

Buford and Baljeet joined us.

We walked in and got our laser guns and our vest.

"Okay everyone! Today's game will be girls vs. boys. You have to shoot directly at the circle in your vest. Shooting other team mates is strictly forbidden. If you do, the other team gets a point! Now since there are only three girls, Rachel and I will be joining you teams. If you do get shot you have to wait ten seconds before you get to shoot again. If you get shot three times you are out! Are you ready to play laser tag?" She sure was a talker.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Now go out there find a hiding spot and when you're here the bell the game will start."

Everyone ran out. It was kind of dark so I couldn't really see anything.

Once I heard the bell a dim blue light turned on.

It was time to play.

I ran around. I had seen someone with long hair. I thought it was Paulina since she ran by so fast. I sneakily ran by the platform she ran by and pointed the gun at her.

There were two things. 1. That wasn't Paulina and 2. That was Isabella.

We stood there pointing the laser guns at each other.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked backing up.

"I should ask you the same question." I said doing the same thing.

We met on the other side of the platform.

All of a sudden, he gun went out.

Did I shoot her?

"So, you had the guts to actually do it."

"I didn't do it!"

"No, I did." Paulina came from behind me.

I seen Izzy roll her eyes.

"Are you serious? Now the other team has the point!"

Paulina shrugged her shoulders and skipped away.

I had seen anger in Isabella's eyes. I stopped her from killing Paulina.

"It's okay Izzy, it's just a game."

"It's not about the game…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"N-Nothing…" She shot me then ran away.


	8. Unfaithful

I hung up my vest and laser gun. Rachel came in after me.

"Something wrong?" She said rather quietly.

"Oh, uh, nothing..." I had said. She gave me a look.

"I see the way you look at him," She started, I had looked up.

"It pains you to see him love her." I sighed.

"What do I do?" I asked helplessly.

She hesitated before answering.

"Well, you can't wait forever. He is obviously oblivious about feelings so he couldn't have made the first move with her."

I looked down. She was right. It won't be long before he forgets about me.

Right when I was about to say something else, a bell dinged.

Everyone started walking in and hanging up their vest and laser guns.

"Where were you?" Mandy whispered to me.

"I just didn't feel good..." I lied.

"That's what you said at the sleepover." She said.

I stayed quiet.

We went on a couple of more rides when I noticed something.

Paulina and Nick were kind of close. They kept staring at each other and smiling and giggling.

That made me wonder.

"Hey, where's the restroom?" I asked Rachel.

"Where the food court is, next to Dawg."

I thanked her and then I started walking.

When I had came out, I had seen what looked like 'Nick' and Paulina holding hands and I hid behind the wall, spying on them.

"I can't do this to Phin, I love him too much."

"You say you love him, but you're here with me. If you really loved him, you would be standing there with him." Irving smarter than I thought. But, that's not the point. I would never cheat on Phineas.

Not even for 'Nick'.

I sneaked past them back to the crowd.

"Hey, you didn't happen to see Paulina and Nick back there, did you?" Asked Phineas.

"No." I said trying not to make it obvious.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Paulina said with Irving trailing behind her.

"What were you doing?" Phineas asked.

"I, uh, forgot something back at the food court." She said sneaking a glance at me.

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

Here comes more drama.

My had gotten home. I was exhausted myself, but I almost forgot what I had seen and heard today.

I stood up and ran over to Mandy's room.

She looked up from her guitar.

"Sure! Barge into my room without asking! I don't care!" She continued to strum random chords on her guitar. Like I said, Mandy and her sarcasm, hate it.

"Mandy, this is important!" I said annoyed.

She stopped and looked up. Motioning me to continue.

"Okay, so earlier today, when I went to the bathroom, on my way back, I had seen Paulina and Nick and,"

"Please don't tell me you seen them hugging and kissing and all of that stuff."

I stayed quiet. She read my mind, kind of.

"Izzy, I know you don't like her and everything, but, making up lies about her is just plain old mean."

My eyes widened. I was shocked. She doesn't believe me?

"Do you think I'd lie about this for my own amusement!?" I yelled?

She stayed quiet.

I couldn't believe her! She's taking her side now!

I stomped out of her room, down the steps, and out the door.

I knocked on the Flynn-Fletcher household door.

Ferb answered.

Now here's someone that could understand me.

"Ferb, can I talk to you about something, and you can promise not to judge me or call me a liar?" He nodded and let me in.

We sat up in his room. When I say his room, I mean his room. Since Candace lives with Jeremy there was an extra room.

"So, remember when I had went to the restrooms at the amusement park?" He nodded.

"Well, on my way back I had seen Paulina and Irving, and they were, well, talking."

"About?" Ferb simply asked.

I told him everything. First, Ferb was silent (of course) and then he spoke.

"I always knew she was trouble..." At least Ferb believes me!

Phineas's POV

I was coming from getting a snack from the kitchen, when I overheard Izzy and Ferb talking.

"She was saying things like I can't do this to Phin, I love him too much. And he said, Well if you loved him you wouldn't be standing here with me, you'd be with him..." Was she talking about Paulina? And, was the guy,Irving? These questions flowed through my head faster than race cars driving on the track. I walked in the backyard. I laid down on the grass. I needed to think. I heard Izzy walking out into the backyard aswell and she laid down.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said coldly. I didn't mean to be so mean but my heart was broken right now.

"How much did you hear?" She asked full of guilt.

"Enough." I said.

She sighed.

"If you want, you don't have to believe me to make yourself feel better..."

"No No. I can't be in denial. I just have to face it. If Paulina loves him, she can have him."

Sorry for the long wait. My laptop had broke (Lucy) and I had just decided to get it fixed a week ago :


	9. Quick Paulina's POV

Paulina's POV

I can't do this to Phin any longer. I love him more than I have ever loved a guy before.

"Nick, i'm sorry but, I have to go!" Before he could protest, I ran out of his house.

It was around 7:45PM, not really dark but it wasn't light.

Irving's house was only about three blocks from Maple Drive so it wasn't really that long.

I stopped in front of the house.

For some reason, it looked unfriendly at night.

I opened the gate incase Phineas was in there, and sure enough, him and Ickybella was laying down looking up.

"Phin?" I asked quietly.

They both looked up at me.

"I'll leave you two alone..." Ickybella said standing up and leaving.

As soon as she left, he turned to me.

"What makes you think you're actually welcome here?" He said, hurt in his voice.

"Phineas?"

"How long?" He asked looking up at me.

I sighed,"I don't know, about 2 months, i guess."

"You Guess?! So you don't even know how long you've been cheating on me?!"

"Phineas, just please let me explain!"

He looked at me, anger in his eyes. He sighed and told me to go on.

"It was a moment of weakness... One night I helped him with his homework, then it turned into making out. I swear that's all we did. It was a big mistake, and I promise you that it will never happen again."

I had tears in my eyes and I was literally on my knees.

It took a moment before he replied.

"You promise?"

I stood up and jumped into his arms and we hugged.


End file.
